Batman Arkham City: Alternate Ending
by Pootamis
Summary: Warning Spoilers Ahead. Don't read unless have played the game. What if Bruce ended taking Talia's offer? How could have things gone down? My version of an alternate ending to Batman Arkham City.


_**How? How could this have happened? As he slowly stumbles down a small stone path leading further into the heart of the city he has called his home for most of his life these are the words running through the mind of Bruce Wayne. But to everyone at night he could be known as Batman. The dark knight. One of many nicknames he had been given over the years. Known as to being one of the most brilliant minds in all of the world. The world's greatest detective. But this didn't matter. Not now. Not ever. Especially as he stares down at death's door. Something he knew one day he would have to come face to face with. He just never thought it would come at the hands of him.**_

 _ **The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. His most dangerous adversary. The definition of a psychopath. One of the most feared men throughout Gotham City. Even the whisper of his name would entice fear into the hearts of citizens. Fear that they should be feeling. After all he was unpredictable. Unpredictable to what his next great plan for Gotham City was. From spreading gallons of his famous laughing gas throughout the city to kidnapping one of the higher ups in the city.**_

 _ **But nothing was like the encounter he had with him the last time they had met. An encounter in which he had witnessed The Joker rise up to an all new level of madness. Madness to take over Gotham City's greatest prison to turn it into his own personal playground. A night in which he had to face each of his deadliest enemies. A night where his life had almost been taken numerous times. But it didn't. He had fought through the prison. He had saved the guards and police officials that were being held hostage.**_

 _ **And most important of all he had stopped him. He had stopped The Joker once again. Only this time it was different. This time he had to face a new Joker. A form that could only be seen in your nightmares. A form that had been created thanks to a new drug that had never been seen before. A drug known as Titan. A super steroid drug that had been developed by Doctor Young. The ingredients only acquired from some of his deadliest foes. The venom used by Bane. Different variety of plants that only Poison Ivy could provide.**_

 _ **A deadly combination that when injected would give its host extraordinary abilities. Could turn the weakest man inside of a room into a massive monster in matter of seconds. An ability he had witnessed and fought desperately against. A form that had nearly destroyed the floor they were standing on along with everything inside of the room before it happened. The weakness of the drug. The extraordinary abilities had vanished returning The Joker back to his original form. A form he was able to handle in a matter of seconds. A form he left out cold and in the hands of the police before he had made his exit.**_

 _ **He would soon regret that decision. Regret the decision of letting his arch nemesis live. Just like how he would for so many years afterwards. After all if he had killed him long ago some things would have been different. So many lives wouldn't have been taken. So many families wouldn't have been broken. His family wouldn't have been harmed. Barbara wouldn't be paralyzed from the waist down. Jason wouldn't have been killed. Just so many what ifs.**_

 _ **But he couldn't live in the past now. He had to keep moving. Keep moving to the one person that he knew could help him. Help him out of the current predicament he was in. Help cure him of what just happened to him a few hours ago. A trap that he knew should have seen coming. A careless move on his part that is now forcing him to fight for his life. The deadliest plan anyone has pulled on him to date. The plan of having his blood injected into him. The Joker's blood. Blood that was now forcing him to fight for his life as he feels his heartbeat increasing by the minute. Blood that is slowly killing him.**_

 _ **As he comes up towards a large door unable to walk anymore suddenly falling to his knees Batman takes a few deep breathes as he feels his heartbeat picking up before the sound of a few feet hitting the ground forces him to look up. That is when he sees them. His targets. The ones he has been looking for. Members of the great assassin clan. The League of Assassins. An ancient group that has been around for centuries. A leaderless group.**_

 _" **You should have listened to our warning. There are no friends to save you down here."**_

 _" **Stop!"**_

 _ **Within moments as he slowly watches the assassins all around him slowly backing away from him while they lower their weapons down to their sides finding the strength within himself slowly Batman turns his body around as he rises to his feet when he sees her. Talia al Ghul. The daughter of The Demon. The now deceased leader of The League of Assassins. A man known as Raus al Ghul. The man that had chosen him long ago to be his replacement. A few days that he would never forget. Forget when he had visited the home of The League of Assassins. Learned each of the league's secrets. And most important of all to himself the time he had got to spend with her.**_

 _ **The beautiful Talia. A woman that was well trained in every form of combat. A woman that for the first time in his life looked past the cowl to only see him. See him for the man that he is. A woman that knew more about him than anyone else. Even more so than himself. Knew each of his secrets. Knew the reasons why he choose this path. Choose the path of being a hero. The horrible truth of why he goes out to roam the streets of Gotham City every night. To mask the pain that he had suffered so many years ago. Pain and suffering he wished for no others to bear.**_

 _ **A woman that seemed to understand him. A woman that for some odd reason he felt a connection with. A connection he had never experienced before. Not from Selina Kyle. Not from the likes of any of the other vixens that he had over the years encountered. No a deeper connection. A connection that made him want to believe her every word. Believe that he didn't need to be Batman anymore and instead be someone else. Be the next Raus al Ghul. Be the man that would lead The League of Assassins into the next decade. To rule and wield a power that none had ever possessed before. To rule with her by his side and bring in a new age of justice to the world.**_

 _ **A scenario he had thought about for hours leading up to his trials. A scenario where it could be just him and her. To be able to not only fight against the crime and corrupted in Gotham City with the resources that The League of Assassins could provide him but also the entire world. To be able to wake up every morning to her next to his side. But he just couldn't. Just couldn't hang up the cowl. Not until his mission was complete. The mission of cleansing his city of the corrupted that would do harm to it.**_

 _" **Hello Talia."**_

 _ **Without having anytime to react suddenly Batman's head snaps to the side when he feels Talia delivering a hard slap across his face before a few seconds later Batman turns his head back forward to see Talia looking towards him with furious eyes.**_

 _" **How did you find us!?"**_

 _" **I recognized your personal guard. It was just a matter of following her."**_

 _ **Suddenly as the sound of a frequent and non stop beeping echoes throughout the room snapping her head away Talia looks over towards one of her personal guards to see her glancing all across her body before as she slowly makes her way over Talia looks towards her guard with an intense glare coming across her face.**_

 _" **Please mistress. He tricked me."**_

 _" **Leave. I will deal with you later."**_

 _ **As she sees her guard bowing her head towards her snapping her head back slowly Talia makes her way over towards Batman as her facial features soften.**_

 _" **You didn't need to get yourself arrested just to see me Bruce. After that night we spent in Metropolis. You could have just called."**_

 _" **I need your help Talia. Where's Raus? If he's dead again, I need you to wake him up."**_

 _" **Only a true successor may stand before the great Raus al Ghul. My father always intended for us to be together. To command his army. Just imagine it. You….me….a better world."**_

 _ **With his eyes never leaving her own suddenly Batman watches as Talia reaches over to grab a hold of each side of his cowl before within seconds he feels the cowl slowly being lifted from his head to reveal his face to her. A face that he knew from the last reflection of himself was not pretty. A face showing nothing but the damage The Joker's blood was doing to his body. A image that he watches Talia take in as her facial features drastically change in a matter of moments.**_

 _" **Your face! What happened!?"**_

 _ **In a sudden move as he turns his body around to avoid her gaze reaching up Batman slowly lowers the cowl back over his face before he slowly turns to look at Talia seeing her looking towards him with a mixture of a few emotions across her face.**_

 _" **That is why i need your help."**_

 _" **Who!? Who did this!? I demand to know who is responsible for this right now!"**_

 _" **You must know what had happened at Arkham Asylum just a couple of months ago."**_

 _" **Ofcourse i do. I have eyes and ears everywhere. You know that already. The mass murder known as The Joker along with the other inmates took over the Asy…."**_

 _ **Suddenly as her eyes widen slowly reaching over Talia lays a hand on Batman's cheek before she slowly turns his head to look straight at her.**_

 _" **It's the Titan drug isn't it? He did something to you."**_

 _" **Yes. During our last encounter at the asylum The Joker injected himself with the Titan drug. When i had encountered him tonight he had told me that ever since that night the remnants of the drug still inside of his body has been slowly killing him. He managed to inject me tonight with a sample of his blood along with countless citizens of Gotham City as well. That is why i need your help. I need Raus al Ghul's blood in order to fight the infection."**_

 _" **I see. If it's his blood that you seek then there is only one way for you to receive it. You must take your rightful place in The League of Assassins. Take your rightful place by my side. Do this and not only will the cure that you are seeking will be yours but your inner desire will come true. Your desire for us to finally be together."**_

 _" **I can't do that."**_

 _" **Why can't you!? Look all around you! Just look at what has become of you! You don't owe these people anything. You have given this city everything!"**_

 _" **No. Not everything. Not yet."**_

 _" **Why!? Why do you continue to fight this!? Continue to fight your destiny! Continue to fight our destiny! Do you wish to die!? Is that it Bruce!?"**_

 _ **Taking a deep breathe slowly Talia reaches up with her free hand to gently lay it on Batman's opposite cheek as she leans forward before she slowly whispers into his ear.**_

 _" **I know beloved. I know why you go out there every night. I know you don't want anyone to ever experience the pain that you have gone through since that night. Pain of losing your parents to the hands of the corrupted. I may have never met them in person but i do know they wouldn't want this for you. They wouldn't want their son to throw his life away. They would want you to do more with your life. To not live a two sided life but to instead live as the man that not many have not seen. Live as the man that i love. A man that is destined to do great things.**_

 _ **You have suffered so much pain for too long. And i won't allow it anymore. I will not allow myself to watch you suffer anymore. Let me help you. Let me take the pain away."**_

 _ **Leaning back as she slowly makes eye contact suddenly Talia watches Batman shake his head towards her before she slowly moves her hands away from his face.**_

 _" **I can't."**_

 _" **Then this is goodbye beloved. I cannot allow myself to watch you suffer any longer."**_

 _ **Snapping her head away as she takes a few steps forward intending to leave suddenly Talia comes to a complete stop when she feels her wrist being grabbed before she looks over her shoulder with a glare coming across her face to see Batman looking towards her with an unreadable expression across his face.**_

 _" **I can't because i wouldn't be doing it for him. You know that."**_

 _ **With her facial features suddenly softening turning her body around slowly Talia takes a few steps towards Batman as she feels his grip on her wrist softening before she lays a hand back down onto his cheek.**_

 _" **I know beloved. I know. You don't need to do it for him. You don't need to do it for The League of Assassins. Do it for yourself. Do it for me. You have earned it. Please beloved. I don't want to lose you. You know just as i do that there is nothing that i can do if you are to fall now. Lazarus Pit may be to some as a gift but we know the truth. The truth that it isn't a gift that was put onto this Earth but instead a curse. A curse to all those that use it's abilities."**_

 _ **As she waits patiently for an answer the next few seconds felt like the longest seconds of Talia's life. Seconds that seemed like minutes as she waits patiently in silence hoping to hear the answer she has wanted to hear for so long. The answer she had dreamed about for years. The answer that he would finally agree to join her in The League of Assassins. To rule by her side. To become her husband. A dream she hoped would one day become a reality. The reality of them finally being together.**_

 _ **A thought she has had ever since the day she had met him. Had met the man that her father had chosen to be his successor. A man that instantly had intrigued her from the moment they had met. Intrigue which had lead her to use her resources to find out more about The Dark Knight. Learn more about the man that hid behind the cowl. A man that once she had learned more about made her for the first time feel for another. Feel pain that she never would have thought she would experience. Feel his pain. Pain that she knew lead him to where they are now. Lead him to the path of being The Batman.**_

 _ **The path of being a hero. A different path than her own. But oddly enough very similar. Similar that each were looking to deliver their own version of justice. While her brand of justice was delivered across the world his on the other hand remained in Gotham City. A city that she knew to be filled with the corrupted. A city that in her heart knew could not be saved. Could not be saved from the corrupted.**_

 _ **But this did not stop her from feeling something for him. Feel a sense of pride from seeing how determined he was to protect the city. His city from any harm. Although she found it rather pointless. After All the results he had been seeking were not there. Citizens of the city were still dying at the hands of the city's greatest criminals. The city was slowly dying. Although not many had seen it.**_

 _ **A city that was filled with darkness. Darkness that she knew was slowly taking its toll on him. Darkness that was slowly creeping it's way into his heart. Though he was able to fight it. He was able to resist the darkness thus far. Resist falling to temptation to do what she knew was the right course of action. Resisting to take a life. Make an example of one of the city's greatest criminals to show what was to happen to any that would break the law.**_

 _ **Temptation she knew that he would have to break if he was to take his place by her side. To take his place next to her in The League of Assassins. She just hoped he would do it soon. Otherwise she could lose him forever. Lose the one being she has ever cared about.**_

 _ **Suddenly as she sees Batman slowly nod his head towards her a ghost smile comes across Talia's face before seconds later she hears Batman taking a deep breathe.**_

 _" **I'm ready to take my place by your side."**_

 _" **You wish to become an assassin? Why should i trust this change in heart?"**_

 _" **Talia…."**_

 _" **No Bruce. Convince me. Convince me to believe you. You've lied to me before. Why should i believe you now?"**_

 _ **Without having any chance to react suddenly Talia's eyes widen when she feels Batman crashing his lips to her own before after a few seconds Talia breaks out of her shocked state to kiss him back to only feel him break the kiss off.**_

 _" **Are you prepared to take The Demon trials? You must show that you are willing to take a life to save the world."**_

 _" **I'm ready."**_

 _" **Then let the trials commence."**_

 _ **Snapping her body around within moments as she claps her hands suddenly Talia watches the ground just a short distance away cave in to reveal a large pair of stone steps leading downward into total darkness before slowly she turns her head around to look over her shoulder to see Batman looking towards the passageway with a blank look across his face except for one feature. The emotion that his eyes are showing. An emotion she could not place before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees him falling back down to his knees. Within moments kneeling down Talia grabs a firm hold of Batman's arm to throw it over her shoulders before she slowly starts to rise up bringing him up with her.**_

 _" **Come on Bruce. Get up. You need to get up."**_

 _ **Heeding her wishes slowly rising up Batman makes it to his feet as he balances himself across Talia's body before he slowly starts to make his way forward as he feels Talia's grip around him tightening.**_

 _" **Thousands of warriors have fallen in the pursuit of the Demon. Would be successors have proven to be nothing more than children battling the enormity of creation."**_

 _" **I've seen worse."**_

 _" **Nothing can prepare you for what comes next. Destiny will decide your fate."**_

 _" **I won't fail you."**_

 _ **Taking her eyes away from the stone steps Talia glances over towards Batman with a ghost smile across her face before she slowly turns her head back forward to lead him further down the steps.**_

 _" **I know beloved. I've heard these words a hundred times. But i know that you speak the truth."**_

 _ **As he looks up in the distance to see a small hallway surrounded by a small group of Talia's armed guard leading towards a wooden door slowly Batman turns his head to look towards Talia as he feels her hands leaving his body before he slowly watches her walk down the hallway.**_

 _" **Your journey begins through this door."**_

 _" **Let's get started."**_

 _ **Focusing his attention on the door in the distance with his body feeling exhausted slowly Batman starts to make his way towards the door before he suddenly comes to a stop when he feels Talia putting a hand on his chest.**_

 _" **Are you sure about this Bruce? Only one man has passed this ordeal."**_

 _" **Are you trying to talk me out of this?"**_

 _" **No ofcourse not. I just want you to be certain. When the blood of The Demon takes hold you will be on your own."**_

 _" **Like always."**_

 _" **Then may the spirits be kind."**_

 _ **Retracting her hand with her eyes never leaving him for a single second Talia watches Batman slowly make his way down the hallway towards the wooden door before after a few moments as she sees the wooden door closing Talia lets out a small sigh.**_

 _" **May you make it back to me. My beloved."**_

* * *

 _ **As he hears the door closing behind him with a small thud and the sound of a lock being applied glancing over his shoulder as he sees the wooden door he had just opened nowhere in sight except for an endless stream of darkness snapping his head back forward slowly Batman glances around the area in front of him taking in the new scenery he has just entered. Scenery that didn't surprise him on bit. A stone structure that looked as though he was inside of a dungeon. An area that almost looked similar to a previous area he had been to only once before. The lower levels of Nanda Parbat that leads to one of the world's greatest gifts. Or to some one of it's greatest curses. The Lazarus Pit.**_

 _ **Only this time instead of seeing countless numbers of stone steps leading downward a simple object lays before him this time. A small altar with a small silver chalice placed in the center surrounded by some sort of liquid.**_

 _" **Welcome detective. I am the great Raus al Ghul. Before you lies your first demon trial. Simply drink from the chalice. It is that simple."**_

 _ **Without hesitating for a single second reaching over Batman grabs a firm hold of the chalice before moments later as he downs the substance inside of the chalice suddenly he snaps his head up to see the wall behind the altar quickly breaking revealing a whole new area to him. An area that looked as if he was overseeing some part of a desert.**_

 _" **Good. Feel the blood of the demon running through your veins. Restoring your health and twisting your whim."**_

 _ **As he sees the wall crumble away revealing a large opening with a small wooden bridge leading into the distance feeling his body getting stronger by the second slowly making his way forward Batman walks through the open and over towards the bridge before just moments later he stops at the edge of the platform he is on to see a small image of Raus al Ghul appear just a few feet away from him on the platform.**_

 _" **Your next task is simple. Follow me through this world and your next trial will be complete. Touch anything along the way and you will die."**_

 _ **With a flash as he sees the image of Raus al Ghul disappear snapping his head back forward Batman glances around the area to find that he is standing atop of a large structure. A structure in which is completely surrounded by the ocean as countless other structures are seen in the distance. A distance that would be too far away for him to use any of his grappling hooks or zip lines on. But something else also catches his eye. A small vortex that can be barely seen in the distance. A vortex he knew must lead to his next challenge.**_

 _ **After a few moments seeing that there is only one way off the structure suddenly Batman leaps off the structure and slowly guides himself through the air down towards the ocean below using a few new features he had made to his suit when suddenly rearing back he takes off into the air to head towards the vortex in the distance to only feel himself land down hard on a small blue platform. With only a moment to react as he feels the platform beneath himself disappearing leaping forward Batman takes off back into the air as he glances over his shoulder to see the platform he had just landed on gone to only repeat the process yet again on another structure a short distance away until finally as he dives down Batman feels himself landing down hard the ground just mere moments after entering through the vortex. A ground that felt familiar to him. Snapping his head up as he glances around his surroundings to find himself back inside of the room where his trials had first started slowly Batman rises to his feet before he takes a few steps towards the wooden door in front of him.**_

 _" **You have done well detective. Now come find me. Collect your reward."**_

 _ **Throwing open the door as he slowly makes his way through the open doorway to find himself back in the same passageway that Talia had just minutes ago brought him to without breaking his stride slowly Batman walks down the passageway as he sees the assassin guards all around him slowly raising up the swords in each of their hands to show him their respect. Their respect for him completing the trials. Trials that only one man had ever completed. Respect to their future leader. A title he never thought he would ever see. Especially now.**_

 _ **After just minutes of walking through the passageway as he slowly ascends up the last few stone steps leading to where he had first encountered Talia on this given night slowly Batman watches as Talia comes into his view with what he knew was a look of not only shock but happiness across her face. Even though she tried her best not to show it.**_

 _" **You did it."**_

 _" **You sound surprised."**_

 _" **Ofcourse not. I always had faith. Faith in you. But you must now go. Your final challenge awaits you through this next door. The abilities you had gained from the trials will soon leave you. You need to complete this next task quickly Bruce. You are running out of time."**_

 _ **As she sees him nodding his head slowly side stepping to the side Talia watches Batman slowly make his way towards the door she is standing next to before in a sudden move as she sees him placing a hand on the door reaching over Talia brings Batman into a kiss to only break it off seconds later.**_

 _" **That was for keeping your promise to me. Now go. I pray that the spirits will be kind."**_

 _ **Feeling Talia giving his chest a small push snapping his head back forward slowly Batman opens the door to find a figure standing off into the distance with his back to him standing next to some kind of green pit in the distance with all sorts of broken down machinery surrounding him. A pit that he knew couldn't be real. A pit he knew to be only found in Nanda Parbat.**_

 _ **Slowly making his way forward as he feels the effects of the demon's blood slowly leaving his body with each step he takes Batman shakes off the pain to focus on the man in the distance before a small sound behind him catches his attention. Without breaking his stride as he continues to make his way forward glancing over his shoulder Batman watches as Talia slowly follows after him a short distance away with an unreadable expression across his face. An expression he suddenly had a bad feeling about. But she was not one to betray him. Betray him just like how countless others had done. Just like how Selina had done in the past.**_

 _" **Raus al Ghul."**_

 _" **Father."**_

 _ **Coming to a halt as he sees in the corner of his eye Talia doing the same Batman slowly watches as Raus al Ghul slowly rises up from his kneeling position to his feet before he watches him slowly turn to look towards him revealing a set of armor as he balances himself on his feet using a longsword in his hand.**_

 _" **Welcome detective. It is time for your final challenge. Kill me. Replace me as head of the demon. It is your destiny."**_

 _ **As he sees Raus reaching behind his back in a sudden move Batman pushes Talia behind him to only watch Raus revealing another longsword to him. A sword that he suddenly sees go flying through the air towards him to be caught in his hands just seconds later.**_

 _" **Allow me to help you. Use my sword. Take it all."**_

 _ **Looking on in silence as he watches Raus spreading his arms out allowing a clear shot at his chest taking his eyes away from Raus slowly Batman glances down towards the sword in his hands before he looks over his shoulder to see Talia giving him a small nod. A nod that showed understand but not her eyes. Eyes that showed of the pain that he knew he was about to bring to her from this act. Although she would never admit it.**_

 _ **Turning his attention back forward as he sees Raus giving him a sinister smile in a sudden move rearing back Batman tosses the sword back over towards Raus before moments later as he hears the sound of the sword landing at Raus's feet with a loud cling Batman glances over his shoulder towards Talia to see her looking towards him with an intense glare across her face when he feels her grabbing his arm.**_

 _" **What are you doing!? You lied to me!"**_

 _" **I will not kill an unarmed man. Not even him."**_

 _ **As he feels Talia's grip on his arm softening and the glare across her face slowly disappearing into a look of understanding suddenly Batman snaps his head back forward towards Raus when he hears him letting out a sickening laugh before within moments his eyes widen when he sees Raus falling backwards into the pit. Suddenly as he sees bolts of lightening striking the pit from all the machinery around the room in a sudden move rearing back Batman grabs a hold of Talia to shield her with his cape to only slowly let her go just seconds later when he hears Raus's sinister laugh coming from the pit.**_

 _ **Looking back over towards the pit Batman's eyes widen as he slowly watches Raus al Ghul slowly ascend out of the pit into his younger form to only take a few steps forward in front of Talia when he sees Raus picking his sword up from the ground. As his hands start to clutch into tight fists suddenly Batman turns his head around to look at Talia when he feels her grabbing his right hand to only feel her placing a sword into his hand. Her sword. A sword he had seen her wield just a few times.**_

 _" **Now only one of us can leave this chamber alive."**_

 _ **Snapping his head back forward as he hears the sound of Talia slowly walking over towards the side from behind taking a few steps forward slowly Batman starts to circle Raus as he sees him doing the same before suddenly in a flash Batman watches Raus charge forward towards him with a sword attack to only block it with his own just in time. As he sees Raus swinging his sword again with intensity slowly Batman backs up as he blocks the sword attack with his own once again before in a counter move he sends a sword strike towards the demon head's way to only be blocked.**_

 _ **For the next couple of seconds as he trades blows with Raus as the sound of metal striking metal echoes throughout the room with each strike he sends the demon head's way slowly feeling The Joker's blood taking it's toll on his body the strength behind each of his strikes decrease. Decrease where a open suddenly presents itself. A opening that causes for him to suddenly be sent down onto his back a short distance away from a kick to his chest sending the sword in his hand flying a short distance away.**_

 _ **Shaking his head as he looks up to see Raus jumping up into the air Batman rolls to the side just in time to avoid a sword strike that hits dead center where his head had just been laying causing a loud cling to echo through the room before in a sudden move rearing back Batman kicks Raus's feet from under himself sending the demon's head down to the ground with a thud. Leaping back as he quickly rises to his feet suddenly Batman falls down to one knee as he feels intense pain coming across his chest to only seconds later throw his hands up just in time to catch a sword strike from Raus that was labeled for his throat. As he feels Raus pushing the sword tip closer to his throat slowly Batman tightens his grip on the sword before in a sudden move rearing back Batman sends a strike down towards the middle of Raus's right arm causing the demon's head to let out a small scream of pain. Pain that presents an opening for Batman to deliver a uppercut to Raus al Ghul sending the demon's head flying to the ground a short distance away with a small thud.**_

 _ **Feeling the pain in his chest intensifying as he stumbles back a few feet Batman shakes his head as he watches through his dazed vision Raus al Ghul slowly rising up to his feet as he watches him switch sword hands before in a sudden move Batman side steps to the side nearly avoiding a sword strike to counter the move with a strike with the blade on his forearm to only be blocked. As he presses down on the blade and goes face to face with Raus al Ghul to see him sending a sinister smile his direction suddenly the sound of the sword's blade snapping echoes throughout the room before with a series of punches and elbows Batman sends Raus down onto the ground causing the broken ends of the sword to go flying in opposite directions a short distance away.**_

 _ **As he stares down towards the fallen Raus al Ghul to see him barely raising his head up from the ground to send him a smile with his eyes focused on Raus slowly Batman listens in to a pair of footsteps approaching him from behind before suddenly he feels a sword being gently placed into his hand. Taking his eyes away from Raus to glance over his shoulder Batman watches as Talia gives him a small nod before he slowly watches her circle around him as he points the end of the sword down towards Raus al Ghul.**_

 _" **We are fated to rule this Earth. To wipe it clean of the scum of humanity. Only we can do this. My father is old. His time is over. Our's is just beginning. Take my blade. Kill him. Accept your destiny. Accept our destiny."**_

 _" **You know that i can't…."**_

 _" **I know that you can. It is the only way beloved. You must do this. Or else you will have to die."**_

 _ **Suddenly in a flash Batman watches as a puff of smoke comes in front of his eyes forcing him to shield his eyes with his hands causing the sword in his hand to drop to the ground before moments later he removes his hands from his face to find himself in an entirely different area. Small stone structures around him while a small desert completely surrounds the area. Taking a moment Batman glances around the area before as he hears the sound of the sand rising all around himself snapping his head to the side Batman watches a couple of sand warriors rise up from the ground to only launch up into the air above him.**_

 _ **As he sees the warriors coming down towards him in a hurry Batman gets down into a kneeling position before as he sees the warriors about to land on the ground rearing back using all of his might Batman sends the warriors flying a short distance away onto their backs. Seeing that a opening has presented itself using all of the strength he has left in himself charging forward Batman sends a series of punches and kicks towards each of the warriors as they rise up to their feet to only just a mere minute later see on warrior left standing taking the form of Raus al Ghul with Talia's sword in his hand. Suddenly as he sees Raus leaping into the air Batman throws his hands up just in time to block a downward sword strike coming from Raus before he slowly starts to plant his feet in the ground as he blocks sword strike one after another coming from Raus.**_

 _ **With each strike he sees as he times Raus's movements suddenly reaching up Batman catches a hold of the end of the sword causing Raus's repeated strikes to come to a halt before rearing back Batman sends a headbutt followed by a spinning back elbow causing Raus al Ghul to go flying back a distance away as he slowly repositions the sword in his hand. Suddenly as he sees the area around him change in a flash bringing him back into Gotham City snapping his head over to the side Batman watches Talia quickly making her way over towards Raus al Ghul to only watch Raus bring a knife towards Talia's throat as he positions himself to stand behind her.**_

 _" **What are you doing!?"**_

 _" **Listen to me detective. And listen well. You will kill me. You will lead The League of Assassins because if you do not join us, I will kill the only person that you have ever loved."**_

 _" **This was not part of the plan!"**_

 _ **As he stares into Raus's eyes seeing that the demon's head is not bluffing with his grip on Talia's sword in his hand tightening reaching back with his free hand Batman grabs a tight hold of a batarang from his utility belt to only send it flying across the room a mere second later. With moments as he watches the batarang coming back around to strike the back of Raus al Ghul's head causing the demon's head grip around Talia to loosen allowing her to break free and side step a couple of feet to the side lunging forward suddenly Batman's eyes widen when he finds himself face to face next to Raus al Ghul as slowly blood starts to fall from the mouth of the demon's head to the ground below. Glancing away from Raus al Ghul's face to look down a look of shock comes across the face of Batman as he sees Talia's sword plunged deep into the chest of Raus al Ghul before in a sudden move as he steps back Batman rips the sword out from the demon head's chest causing him to instantly fall down to the ground on his knees in front of him.**_

 _ **Suddenly as he softens his grip on Talia's sword causing the sword to hit the ground causing a cling to echo throughout the room Batman looks in horror as he sees Raus al Ghul looking up towards him with a smile across his face before just moments later he watches Raus's body stumble forward to only land on the ground with a thud as a puddle of blood starts to form underneath. A sight he never thought he would ever see. A sight that he never thought he would cause. To take a life. Something he had swore to never do. But not on this given night. A oath had been broken and a new was born. A oath of ensuring justice was delivered at all costs. Even if it meant taking a life.**_

 _ **But why? Why did he do it? He always had been tempted in the past to take a life. To take the life of many of his enemies in battle. To take the life of The Joker when he held Jason's dead body in his hands. Tempted once again just a mere couple of years later when he had struck again. Tempted when he had heard of his next victim. Another person close to him. Only this time he had almost snapped. Almost snapped when he had heard what he had done to Barbara. Had seen her laying in a hospital bed with numerous doctors looking over her. A scene that made him beat The Clown Prince of Crime to an inch of his life. To inflict the pain he had seen him put Barbara in.**_

 _ **But this was different. In the back of his mind he knew why he had taken Raus al Ghul's life. It wasn't because of his hatred for the man. A hatred that ran deep. It wasn't so he could wield the ultimate power. To wield an army of assassins. No instead it was for her. It was for Talia. A woman that Raus al Ghul was right about. She was the only woman that he had ever loved. A woman that seemed to see right through him. A woman that he knew he would never have to worry about. Never have to worry about anyone ever hurting her. Never having to worry about being betrayed. A woman that at times he would think about whenever the name of Raus al Ghul would pop back up on his radar.**_

 _" **Beloved?"**_

 _ **Right one que as he snaps out of his thoughts glancing away from Raus al Ghul's dead body out of the corner of his eye Batman watches Talia slowly making her way towards him when suddenly he feels her gently grabbing his arm.**_

 _" **Are you alright beloved?"**_

 _" **I'm not sure."**_

 _" **It never is easy. To take a life. Especially for the first time. When i had taken my first life, I didn't know how to feel about it. My father had personally trained me for years. He prepared me for the moment. It should have felt like nothing to me but it didn't. I don't believe anything will ever be able to prepare someone for that moment. The moment of watching the life escape one's eyes."**_

 _" **Does it…."**_

 _" **Ever get easy? Over time it will. When justice is being served the guilt of one's death will fade away. Just give it some time."**_

 _ **As he nods his head and takes a deep breathe suddenly as a wave of intense pain comes across his body reaching over Batman covers his chest with his free hand before he slowly feels Talia putting his arm over her shoulders just a few moments later.**_

 _" **What is it!? What's wrong!?"**_

 _" **I'm running….out of….time."**_

 _ **Feeling the pain in his chest intensifying by the second shaking his head as he blocks out the pain taking his hand off of his chest slowly reaching back into his utility belt Batman grabs a hold of a small device from his belt with a small glass vial attached before within moments as he slowly kneels down next to Raus al Ghul's body Batman suddenly he falls down to his knees as his vision starts to fade when within moments he feels Talia's arms around his chest to help keep him steady. Shaking his head Batman reaches over towards Raus al Ghul's head before just seconds later the sound of Raus al Ghul's blood entering into the device echoes throughout the room.**_

 _ **Within seconds as he drops Raus al Ghul's head to the ground with a thud Batman slowly glances over towards the vial of Raus al Ghul's blood as he slowly rises up to his feet with the help of Talia before just a minute later he is seen being slowly lead out of the chamber by Talia to a small group of her own armed personal guards outside of the chamber that are waiting for new orders. Orders from their new leaders. The leaders of the new League of Assassins.**_

 _ **Orders that over the years would bring justice all across the world. A worldwide justice that would soon send fear into the hearts of every criminal and hero alike across the world. Justice that would be delivered to all those that wanted to rule the planet no matter the cost. All starting with Gotham City's greatest villain. A man that would be used as an example for all those that crossed the line. The Clown Prince of Crime himself. The Joker.**_

 _ **Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone that decides to read this story. This was an idea i had when i was replaying the game. I absolutely love Bruce & Talia pairing as imo they would have actually worked in the Batman universe. Feel free to leave reviews. This is and will only be a one shot.**_

 _ **Pootamis**_


End file.
